Returning To A Change
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: Bella Swan returns to Forks, her childhoood home after a year of living with her mother in Pheonix, but what happens when she meets the Cullens who arrived in her absence. All human.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled up into the parking lot, in my old truck. It was just before lunch, the principal had phoned Charlie this morning to let him know that I was only expected to do a half day, since I had been flying most of last night. It was good to see the familiar school again. I must admit I had missed Forks.

I should probably elaborate, last year I moved from Forks, my childhood home to live with my mom in Phoenix, but then she met Phil. That wasn't the problem, I liked Phil well enough, he was generous and kind, but most of all he made my mother very happy. I was truly happy for her when they got married, I was. But things were not the same; my mother only had time for Phil. I wasn't resentful at this. She was in love. Who was I to judge? She just was always busy with him.

When Phil changed teams- he plays baseball for a living- I thought it was time I left them to it. So Renee and Phil moved to Jacksonville. Sure it was just like Phoenix in some ways, and I had enjoyed living there, but I was giving them their space. So I made the decision to come and live with Charlie again. In the small town of Forks. One word to describe it?

Wet.

It was raining today, go figure. But it was only to be expected here.

I dashed into the main office, and the woman there greeted me warmly.

"Miss Swan", she said. "It is so good to have you back; I trust you and your father are well?"

Charlie is the chief of police, so he pretty much knew everyone, so everyone knew me. Joy.

I thanked her and started walking to the cafeteria, I was nervous. This was surely going to be a scene. None of my old friends knew I was here, as I had only landed this morning, and this was sure to cause a stir. But I was anxious to see them all again. I missed them.

Outside the cafeteria I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, I walked inside and stopped, scanning the room. Well that was my intention, I did not have time.

The whole room turned and looked at me, the noise stopped abruptly and everyone was silent.

"BELLA!?" I heard a high pitched voice yell. I looked to see who it came from and my eyes rested on the face of my oldest friend. Jessica.

Her hand clapped to her mouth, and her tray fell to the floor.

"BELLABELLABELLABELLABELLAAAAA!" she screamed again, as she ran towards me, her brown curls bouncing as she ran.

She flung her arms around my neck and pulled me into an embrace.

"Oh my gosh, oh Bella, I have missed you so much!" Tears now falling from her eyes.

I returned her hug. "Jess, don't cry, I missed all of you too!"

Next to run me was Angela, she whispered quietly in my ear. "So glad your back Bella." Angela was quiet, easy to be around. She didn't feel the need to fill every silence with mindless chatter.

I was hugged by countless people, even Lauren Mallory I'm pretty sure, before I could finally sit down. Tyler pulled me into a death-squeeze and I think kissed the top of my head, and Mike lifted me up so my feet no longer touched the ground, his hands were a little lower than necessary, but I'll let it slide just this once.

Finally I got to sit down, and catch up with them all.

It all calmed down a bit after a while, and we slipped into idle conversation. Jessica was explaining all her plans for the spring dance that she was helping organise for in a month's time. I let my eyes wander around the room, not really paying attention. Trying to recognize every face in the room, some people were still glancing at me every so often, but apart from that things were continuing as normal.

That's when I saw them.

Sat in the corner on a lunch table to themselves five students sat, well I say students, they looked like they could have been old enough to be teachers here. They were all very good looking and... alike. But different at the same time, they all had pale skin, chiselled features and perfectly windswept hair. The two girls, were polar opposites, one was tall, with long blonde hair, and a body any girl in this room would probably kill for. The other was small, with short dark hair, spiking out in different directions. Then there were the three boys, one was huge and muscular with short dark hair. The second was tall and well built but not as muscular as the first, he had blonde, slightly curly hair. Then my eyes fell on the third, he was tall but not as brawny as the others, he looked almost lanky compared to them. His hair was the colour of bronze, tousled into casual disarray, he looked slightly more boyish than the others, and his bright green eyes locked on mine in as I looked at him.

I quickly looked down, I realized I had been staring at him for a while; I tried to tune him out get back into the conversation. Jessica however was not on my side. "Bella," she said behind her hand. "Why is Edward Cullen looking at you?"

My eyes widened in shock, it couldn't be him could it? "Who's Edward Cullen?" I asked innocently.

"Sorry I forgot you wouldn't know the Cullen's. You see those five over there?" She tried to point discreetly over to their table. I nodded without looking over. "Well they moved here, err, probably about three or so months after you left. They were all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife."

"So why is no one... you know with them?" I asked

"Because...their a bit odd Bells." she whispered.

"How so?

Angela turned to join in our conversation. Jessica continued to the both of us, "the blonde one, her names Rosalie, she's with the huge one Emmett, they're both seniors, along with Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain. And Jasper is with Alice. But Jasper and Rosalie are actually related, twins, they are technically Hale's, but every one calls them the Cullen's. "

"So?"

"Think about it Bella, they're all together, but brother and sister, it's just not right." Jessica explained like it was obvious.

"Of course the ones who are dating are not related or anything," Angela pointed out looking at Jessica and rolling her eyes. Was there something I was missing?

"Anyway" Jessica continued, "they're all a bit strange, I've talked to Alice a bit in class. She's just weird. Like...I don't know, she's just so... you'll see I'm sure. Anyway Edward, he is very stuck up."

"No, that's unfair Jess," said Angela with a glare. "Edward is just distant, he doesn't associate with others very much, keeps himself to himself and his family. But you'll see they can be very distant from each other too."

That's when the bell rung for biology.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into biology, I wasn't late, but I wasn't early either. Mostly everyone was already there. I walked in with Mike and handed the Mr Masen my slip.

"Bella" He nodded and shot me a smile. "I am afraid there is one seat available, second row from the back, by the window."

I nodded and thanked him. Taking my signed slip and turned round to look at the rest of the class. Edward Cullen.  
Second row from the back, next to the window.  
....Interesting.

I walked slowly to the back, blushing as I went.

"Hey," I said as I sat on the stool.

He nodded in greeting as Mr Masen was standing in front of the class. Waiting to start.

He explained to the class we would be studying the onion cells, I had already done this lab in Phoenix.

When we were instructed to get to work Edward finally spoke.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, Its a pleasure to make you acquaintance, "he said awkwardly, in a velvety smooth voice.

"Likewise, I'm Bella Swan."

"I know," he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me."

"You got rather a lot of attention to day at lunch."

I blushed again; I could feel the heat returning to my cheeks. "Yeah, that was... embarrassing, but unavoidable and kind of sweet to be honest."

"You seem to be very cared for here." he deduced.

My blush must have got redder when I didn't answer.

He chuckled, "You blush a lot huh?

I rolled my eyes and said, "You state the obvious a lot huh?"

He chuckled and I couldn't help but start laughing too. We must have looked like idiots, complete and utter idiots, because the whole, almost-silent class turned to look at us.  
This just made us laugh harder. Edward was laughing a beautiful, carefree laugh that sounded almost musical, exposing his perfect white teeth and I was giggling self-consciously into my sleeve.

When we saw everyone's gaze upon we abruptly stopped laughing and sat in an uncomfortable silence until the bell rang.

Awkward much?


	3. Chapter 3

When the bell rang, Edward jumped out of his seat and brushed his books quickly into his bag, before uttering, "Bella" and nodding in goodbye. Before I could respond he was already out the door. I blinked and shook my head in disbelief, how could anyone move that fast?

I slowly dumped my books into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, Jessica and Angela were waiting for me as I headed towards the door.

"Bella, what was that all about?" she questioned, a hint of accusation in her voice.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"You and Edward, you... you...were conversing, with Edward Cullen.... EDWARD CULLEN" she stated like I was stupid.

"Yes and...?"

"I mean, come on Bella. It's Edward. _Desperately _gorgeous but he will only hurt you Bella, he won't feel the way you do," she explained.

"What are you talking about?" I said defensively.

"Jess," Angela interrupted. "I think it's safe to say not everyone has had an insistent crush on Edward Cullen."

Jessica gave Angela a glare and her eyes flashed with fury at the word 'crush.' I bit my lip and waited for the eruption. It never came she merely flipped her curls over shoulder and stalked through the open door. Leaving Angela and I stood, stunned in her wake.

"Do I sense some resentment there?" I asked.

"Three words." she said. "Re-ject-ed."

My mouth formed an 'o' as I winced at the thought, no wonder she was touchy, I nodded sympathetically.  
"Yeah, she's had a bit of a frustrating day I think, she was so happy to see you, but not the way Mike looked at you."  
"Mike?" I asked.  
"Yeah, don't tell her I said anything, she'll tell you in time I'm sure, but she is hoping he will ask her to the dance...things aren't going as fast as she would like."

We walked slowly through the door and out into the corridor, I saw a flash of bronze in the corner of my vision. I turned my head and Edward was stood, halfway done the corridor slouched against the wall, probably waiting for Jasper. Could he have heard any of that?  
Luckily Angela left me no time to dwell on this as she rushed me out into the rain. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, shielding my hair from the rain...ish. I said my goodbyes to Angela across the lot and fumbled with the keys to my ancient Chevy. It growled loudly as I turned the key in the ignition, and it jumped to life.

I pulled up into Charlie's driveway and sat in the warmth of the heater for a few moments before braving the torrents of rain again to make it to the front door, again fumbling with my keys. I walked through the door and hung my wet jacket over the radiator to dry for the morning. I had time to kill before Charlie got home... I saw my bedraggled appearance in the mirror; my hair was limp with the rain. I took that as a cue to hop in the shower.

It felt good to have the hot water on my cold skin, loosening my stiff joints, after washing my hair through with my favourite strawberry shampoo I regrettably left the shower; there was no point irritating Charlie by using up all the hot water on the first day right?  
I changed into my sweats and hunted through the freezer for something to make Charlie for dinner; I found some white fish, which would do.

Dinner was just finished by the time Charlie's cruiser pulled into park next to my truck. He opened the front door, and called from the threshold.

"Bella?"

Who else would it be?

"In the kitchen Dad, dinners ready," I shouted.

He walked into the small kitchen and sniffed the air hopefully.

"Fish?" he said.

"Yes, with a Ricotta sauce and mashed potatoes. Although I'm impressed, you have Ricotta cheese in the fridge."

"Yes well," he mumbled. "Sue Clearwater seemed to think it was a good idea to 'broaden my tasting horizons' or something like that."

I smirked. Trust Charlie to be so indignant about his choice in cheeses being put into question.

We sat and ate in silence, it was comfortable just sitting here, Charlie and I were very alike in that way. We didn't need conversation.

"Well thanks Bells," he said when we had finished and I was putting the plates into the sink. "That was good, but here, you cooked let me wash."

I nodded in agreement, "that sounds like a plan Dad, I could get used to that, but do you mind if after school tomorrow I head out and get some groceries?"

"Of course not... how did you first day go by the way?" the questions started when his stomach was full, I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes.

"Good thanks, it was good to see everyone again."

"That's good." he commented. It seemed 'good' was the extent of his adjective usage.

"Well, I'm beat after all that flying" I said. "I'll see you in the morning."

I walked up the stairs and he called, "Night Bells."


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning felt very refreshed, it was raining outside. Of course, and the air must have got a few degrees colder since yesterday. Charlie had already gone to the police station by the time I got downstairs, so I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table. Today was my first _real _day back at Forks high school, and the principal was smart to get me in for a half day yesterday, so all the tearful reunions could be over as soon as possible. I slowly ate my cereal and stared out the window, wondering how Jessica would be today. She probably will have calmed down. I sighed and got up to wash up my bowl and spoon, before going to see if my coat was dry. It wasn't, so I went to find my spare one upstairs; I slipped it on over my brown shirt and grey jeans, nothing exemplary, quite boring to be honest.

The morning went by very slowly, handing my slip to every teacher as I went. Before I finally got to talk to Jessica at lunch, we sat at the usual table and she came and sat next to me.

"Hey Bella," she said sheepishly.

"Are you okay Jess?" I asked.

"...Yes, I actually wanted to apologize for yesterday," she said her eyes glued to the floor. "It was petty of me to think that just because you spoke to Edward Cullen that you had a thing for him, I mean, it was uncalled for. It just made me a little jealous that he would talk to you, out of the blue and he basically ignored me completely for months when I really liked him."

"Of course, I understand Jess, no hard feelings okay?" I said, resting an arm on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Bells, I don't mind if you... you know feel that way."

"Jessica, please I just met him, I talked to him for what? Best of five minutes."

"Oh, I...I just assumed that because he's so...good looking that you would...you know?" she said.

"There is more to a boy than a pretty face," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, actually I... don't tell anyone this but," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I was kind of hoping that Mike would ask me to the spring dance, do you think it could happen?"

"Yes, come on, look at you, I'm sure he is dying to go with you, I hope it all goes smoothly." I said

"Thanks Bells, and really, it's so nice to have my best friend back," she said pulling me into a hug, beaming.

I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I had biology next, and the after the bell rang I walked with Jessica and Angela to the lab. I sat down at the desk and within thirty seconds Edward was striding over to our desk, he smiled at me and dropped himself onto his stool.

"Good Afternoon Bella," he said in his velvety smooth voice. "I trust you are well?"

"I am thank you," my voice sounded scratchy and hoarse in comparison. "And yourself?"

"Naturally," he smiled again and my breathing became uneven.

We sat in silence for a while; I couldn't help but keep stealing glances at him. It was weird, I couldn't help it, it was like his face has some sort of magnetic pull.

He finally broke the awkwardness, "so are you enjoying being back here?" he asked politely.

"It's nice, I could do without the rain, and I do miss my mother but, it was really the only choice I had, and it's nice being here with my friends and Charlie."

He nodded in understanding, "so why did you move back here?"

"I wanted to give my mom and her husband some space. I managed to convince her to move to Jacksonville with Phil." I explained.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Because he would be getting around a lot, he plays baseball so on away games he would have go by himself, because my mother wouldn't leave me, and that made her unhappy, so it's better off if I'm here, and she can be with him."

"That is very selfless of you," he said.

"I just want her to be happy," I said in a small voice.

He looked out the window so I couldn't see his face, just his perfect bronze hair.

"You are a very good daughter" he said quietly. "She's lucky to have you."

I smiled and looked down at the floor, we sat in silence for a moment, I felt it was my turn to break it this time, "so what about you? I hear you moved here just after I left,"

He took a deep breath. "Well I was adopted when I was eight, by Carlisle and Esme, we lived in Chicago until Esme decided she was tired of the city, Carlisle booked to transfer to the hospital here in Forks, so here I am."

"Do you like living here?" I asked, being slightly nosy, but hey it was my turn right?

"Yes, a lot more than in Chicago, it's more peaceful, I like the outdoors, my family and I go camping on the few sunny days we have, in the forest, we do things like hiking and canoeing, we couldn't do that in the city."

I nodded, "I've never been into the woods here... well since I was little anyway, I don't remember it."

He smiled showing his dazzling teeth, "Well then, I'll have to show you around sometime."

Was that the suggestion of a date...with Edward Cullen? Woah.

Such an inappropriate time for the bell to ring.

"Until tomorrow Bella," he said, flashing another smile, and walked straight out the door.

Wow...just..wow.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll admit to you, my heart was hammering inside my chest, my breathing was uneven and I felt... I'm not sure. I felt, just, wow. I mean Edward Cullen,_ the_ incredibly gorgeous, smart, funny and aloof Edward Cullen. If you hadn't already guessed, against all my better judgement, I think I was starting to fall for Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

I just love the way that sounds.

I was almost floating on my way to the main office; I pushed open the door and stood to one side, leaning against the wall. The receptionist was busy, talking with a bronze haired boy, Edward.

"Please" he begged, "you have to get me out, Chemistry, Physics, anything."

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen, everything is full, you will just have to stick biology out." she said with a sympathetic look.

Biology.

He was trying to transfer from biology.

Ouch.

"Please, I cannot stay in that biology class."

"I'm sorry, but is it Mr Masen you're worrying about? Because I am sure I could talk to him if you wish," she offered.

"No, no its not _him_."

The door opened and a boy from the grade below walked through, he gave me a quick smile which I tried to return, unsuccessfully.

This noise caught Edward attention, and he glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes widened when they fell upon me, he inhaled deeply and in one breathe gushed, " I see it is not possible, I will have to endure it, thank you so much for your time," and rushed out the door hastily, it slammed behind him.

I could feel my eyes prickling, so I whacked my slip on the desk and followed his lead; I made it outside before the tears came. How could I be so stupid?

They streamed down my face and I rushed to my truck, the parking lot was pretty much empty now. I shoved the key into the lock and sat there, sobs heaving through my body. It took me ages before I could finally pull myself up off the steering wheel, where I had banged my head repeatedly. I hastily wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, embarrassed by the weakness I had just shown. Now was not the time. I had to buy food to feed Charlie with.

I could settle with just crying myself to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

I was driving to school, and after yesterdays incident I had spent the whole night crying and deciding what I was going to do. How I would confront him, demand to know what his problem is. And now I knew exactly what I was going to do.

Nothing.

To me Edward Cullen was nothing but a lab partner, not a friend, not a crush, not an anything. I don't know what the heck his problem is but I refuse to let it get to me. He may hate for some unknown reason but that is no excuse for me to get worked up.

I didn't have biology today, so there was no opportunity for me to talk to Edward. The morning sped by uneventfully and soon enough I was seated with the usual people around our table at lunch. Mike was trying to organize a trip to the beach, when Angela nudged me gently.

"Edward's staring at you Bella," she whispered, obviously not wanting Jessica on my other side to notice.  
A built in my throat and I swallowed, I stole a glance over my shoulder, sure enough he was. His bright green eyes were watching me intently. I turned and looked back at Angela, she looked at me questioningly. I shook my head.

"So what about it Bella, you in?" Mike chirped.

"Huh?" I said, caught of guard.

"The beach next week?" he said slowly.

"Oh yeah, course I'm in,"

"Great!" he exclaimed, a large smile on his face at my answer. Jessica scowled unintentionally.

I took another look over my shoulder, just to see that Edward had not moved in his seat next to Jasper. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and went back to planning for the weekend with everyone else, a little distracted I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. The bell signalling the start of Spanish could not have been more welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I had biology first lesson.

I walked in with Angela and sure enough there he was, sat leaning against the desk, looking out the window. The sound of my footsteps woke him from his trance. He looked at me as I sat down and said, "Good Morning to you Bella."

"Edward," I said curtly.

"You know it's good to see you Bella," he said with a smile.

"And you," I replied. I thought I was making it obvious I was done with conversation but he kept pushing.

"So how are you?" he asked politely.

"Fine, you?" I answered, not so politely.

"Oh you know, I'm okay, but you don't sound fine. Is there anything wrong?"

I rolled my eyes, "No Edward, why on earth would anything be wrong in any way what so ever." Laying on the sarcasm, which he of course seemed perfectly oblivious to.

"You just seem a little... edgy that's all."

"I'm not...there's nothing wrong, honest," I said, softening my tone.

"Good," he said, the look of concern across his perfect morphing into one of slight relief. I looked down at my feet, feeling bad for being so rude to him. Not that_ I_ should feel bad for being rude.

"So," he said conversationally. "How did the official first day go?"

"Okay I guess," I said.

"How different is from when you left?" he asked.

"Not very, just some of the people have changed?"

"In what way?"

"Well, I said" lowering my voice so not to be overheard, Edward moved in closer so we were sat shoulder to shoulder. "Of course there is you, the new additions, and then the people themselves have changed. Like Jessica for instance."

"Stanley?"

"That's the one, she's a lot more... egotistical than when I left, but also she's a lot more considerate, it's strange. But then there are people like Lauren, I hope she has changed, I never liked her."

He chuckled next to me, "I don't like her either, she's very arrogant, and doesn't like it when she doesn't get what she wants." I frowned at him, trying to decipher what he could have meant by that, then it clicked.

"She didn't ask you out?" I exclaimed.

"It was more of a demand," he said, eyes twinkling.

"And did you?" I asked, nosily.

"What do you think?" he scoffed.

"Right," I said, "Jessica said you didn't date."

"It's not that I don't date, it's just that I had never found the right girl."

"You said had? Does that mean you have now?"

"You never know," he said with a wink.

My heart missed a beat.

I was about to say something back to him, before I started hyperventilating, but Mike has a knack for bad timing. He had walked up to the side of our desk.

"Hey Bella," he said breathlessly.

"Hello," I responded as cheerfully as possible.

"How are you?" he asked uncomforably.

"I'm fine thanks, you?"

"I'm, I'm okay, actually there was something I wanted to ask you," he said nervously.

"Sure what is it?"

He glanced at Edward, who took that as his cue to continue staring out the window.

"Erm..." he said, taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance... with me?"

My eyes widened in shock, "oh" I said. "Listen, Mike I'm really sorry but I can't."

His face fell. "Oh," he said simply. "Okay."

"I can't because I think it would hurt Jessica's feelings." I finished. That was a bit of a lie I admit, but it was_ one_ of the reasons I wouldn't.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I think perhaps you should ask Jessica to the dance." I explained.

He lifted his head and stood up a little straighter. "Really" he asked, taking a glance across the room at her. "You think she'd say yes?"

"I _know _she'd say yes."

"Wow...Wow, thanks Bells, I'll....I'll do that." He said with an impish smile.

Then the door opened and Mr Masen walked in dragging a television on wheels with him. I sighed with relief, I wouldn't have to talk for an hour. Bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into trig, and surprise surprise, Jessica was waiting for me.

"Hey Jess" I said brightly, taking the seat next to her.

"You'll never guess what Bells... Mike asked me to the dance!" she squealed.

I let my mouth fall open with fake astonishment.

"Wow, I mean... congratulations! I'm so happy for you." I said, making sure she had no idea I was in on it.

"I mean, it was a complete shock, to be honest, I thought he was going to ask you."

"Me? No no, me and Mike are just friends, nothing more, you two are great together." I assured her.

Her smile grew and she hugged me tightly, "thanks Bells".

I sat through most of trig in silence, listening to the teacher drone on about tangents and cosines. Until a few minutes before the end of the lesson when we were given time to talk.

"You and Edward were looking pretty cosy in bio today you know." Jessica commented.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, Jessica's mouth fell open. "Isabella Swan, are you blushing at the thought of you and Edward Cullen cosy in biology!"

"You forget Jess, I blush at everything,"

"So there's nothing between you and Edward?"

"Absolutely nothing," I stated.

"It's a pity, he's very good looking, you'd be good together," she lied.

Woah, she's suddenly changed her tune I thought, obviously a whole lot less bitter now she was with Mike. But she and I both knew Edward was way out of my league. I was painfully average, where as he was...wow.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think so Jess, lets be realistic here," I said sceptically.

She looked like she was about to start arguing, but the bell cut her short.

"Come on, let's go to lunch," I said before she has the chance to continue.

We were sat at our usual table and I was between Jess and Tyler, when Jess leaned across to me, "Edward is staring at you" she said in a hushed voice.

"No he's not," I said.

"Just look he is and he's not sat with the others."

I couldn't help myself, I took a glance over my shoulder and sure enough there he was sat on a small table by himself, staring at me. When he saw me look over he lifted his hand and pointed into the empty seat next to him. I bit my lip, nervously and stood up.

"Excuse me a minute," I said as I got up and left the table.

I walked across the cafeteria, and was sure that Rosalie gave me a dirty look as I walked towards her brother. I sat carefully into the seat next to Edward and looked at him.

"Good afternoon Bella," he said politely.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked.

"Can't I just want to sit at lunch with you without something being wrong?" he asked innocently.

I raised a sceptic eyebrow.

"Okay, I did have a hidden motive for asking you to join me, I wanted to ask you a question," he admitted.

"Shoot."

"Well I was wondering if you rejected Newton for the reason you told him?"

"That was one of the reasons, yes," I replied.

He nodded his head, "What was the other reason?"

"I just don't like Mike, like that you know?" I tried to explain.

"You don't find him attractive?"

"No," I said.

He leaned across the table, so his face was inches from mine. I had to resist the urge to run my hands through his windswept bronze hair.

"So," he said with a playful, crooked smile. "Who _do _you find attractive?"

"Ah, now that would be telling now wouldn't it," I said.

"Oh Bella, you are mysterious," he joked.

I rolled my eyes, which made him chuckle.

"I actually had another question to ask you," he said.

"Go for it," I said, taking a sip of cola.

"I was wondering, as you are not going to the dance with Newton, and you do not find him attractive. Whether you would consider going to the dance with me?"

I almost choked on my mouthful of cola making my eyes water.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You don't like me." I told him.

"What makes you think that?"

"The other day, you asked to go and move from biology, are you trying to tell me it's a coincidence that the day after I become you're lab partner, you suddenly feel the need to transfer classes?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'm sorry you saw that Bella, but I'm not going to lie to you. I did want to transfer because of you. But don't for a second think that it was because I don't like you."

I cocked my head and looked at him. "What do you-?"

"Bella," he interrupted. "I take my studies very seriously, and you have absolutely no idea how very distracting you are?"

"You...I...but...what...how...huh?"

He chuckled, and my how cliché, my heart almost melted I swear.

"So, now we have that cleared up. Will you go to the dance with me?" he repeated.

"I...I don't dance," I told him.

He frowned slightly and said, "Is that your way of rejecting me?"

"No, no, not at all, but really, anyone who has ever seen me in gym will agree, me and physical activities do not mix, I am horribly clumsy and uncoordinated," I explained.

"So you're not rejecting me?" he asked. His crooked grin widening.

"No... yes... no, no I am not," he was doing this on purpose.

"So you will go to the dance with me,"

"No,"

"So you're rejecting me?" he asked, teasing.

"No,"

"So, you'll be attending the dance with me?"

"Edward, really I cannot dance well, it will be very embarrassing for the both of us when I fall."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said with a smirk.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" I questioned.

"Not unless you reject me?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes; I was never going to win.

"Fine, I'll go to the dance."

"Excellent," he said. Then the bell rang for last lesson.

"See you later Bella," he said as we rose from our seats. He looked at me intently and then swooped in, and kissed me lightly on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Step one: remember to breathe. Okay, that was the hardest part over.

Step two: coherent thoughts...

Did that just happen?

It seems so bazaar that the most surreal moment of my life so far just happened. Everything should be calm, but everything was carrying on as normal, obviously no one saw, or cared about possibly, the best lunchtime of my entire existence. The cafeteria was full of the noise of chatter and scraping chairs, everyone getting ready for their next class. Which reminded me, I had to get to English. Because I needed to avoid Jessica at all costs, she will have probably been the one person watching, and was defiantly not ready to explain, it had yet to sink in.

I managed to avoid her for the rest of the day and I was walking across the parking lot before anyone but Mike and Tyler tried to talk to me.

"Bella," someone called. I spun round and saw Edward walking casually towards me.

"Edward" I said breathlessly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry... I don't have a lot of time to talk, the others are waiting." He said gesturing to his Volvo where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were stood. "But I wanted to apologize."

I looked at him, confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"For kissing you," he said. My heart sank, so he regretted kissing me, he didn't mean to do it. He didn't want to, it was just a spur of the moment thing that he had no intention of taking any further, I mean it wasn't even a real kiss or anything. Although, I suppose he was being decent here, letting me know, not wanting to lead me on. Which was polite of him if nothing else. But my heart ached at the thought of today being nothing but regret in his mind, I thought. But then he continued, "I am really sorry, I mean, I... I should have you know, made sure it was okay with you first and everything."

A smile escaped across my lips, my heart elevating once again and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Edward, you don't have to ask. I think spontaneity outweighs courtesy here."

"So you didn't mind me kissing you?"

"No in the slightest," I confirmed.

"Well then I will have to kiss you more often," he said with a smirk. "It's a clear day today."

"The weather?" I scoffed. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Because, the ground is still wet from yesterday, and it will freeze overnight."

"You say that like it means something?" I asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd allow me to pick you up for school in the morning?" he asked. "It's just I don't think I can handle the thought of you trying to navigate icy conditions in your truck."

"Are you taking a stab at my truck Edward Cullen?" I teased.

"Well... possibly," he said smiling.

"Hey. My car is old enough to be you cars grandfather, show some respect." I joked.

He laughed loudly, his musical voice echoing in my ears. If I lived a hundred thousand years I swear, I would never tire of his melodic voice.

"Would you mind Bella?" he asked, serious again.

"Of course not, I'm quite flattered at your concern to be honest, even if you were criticizing my driving," I said.

He glanced over his shoulder across the almost deserted parking lot, toward his car.

"I'm sorry I really have to go, keeping Rosalie waiting is like asking for a death sentence," he said with a smile. "But I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

I nodded and he grasped my hand briefly, squeezing it slightly, before turning back to his siblings.

"See you tomorrow Bella," he called.

"That better be a promise," I shouted back.

I heard him chuckle as he walked away. I couldn't help but smile too.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bye Dad," I shouted down the stairs.

The door slammed shut behind him, I rushed back into my room and started to worry about what to wear. Something I never usually did, I felt stupid about worrying what I looked like all of a sudden. I soon decided on black jeans, a dark blue buttoned blouse and the least faded sneakers I could find. I looked again in the mirror. My mahogany hair fell in waves down my back, my eyes a chocolate brown. I didn't mind those things about me; it was my skin I minded. I was lucky enough not to ever have bad, spotty skin, it was always clear. But always so pale, even when I spent a year in Phoenix I never tanned, even the slightest bit no matter how hard I tried. I was still scrutinizing myself in the mirror when the doorbell rang. I hurtled myself down the stairs and wrenched the door open wide. There he was stood in his god-like perfection leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Good Morning Bella," he greeted me.

"Morning" my voice sounded flustered and breathless. "What's the time? Am I really that late?"

He chuckled. "Not at all, actually I am early. I didn't know how long it would take to get here in the ice."

"Well you were right, it is very cold," I said realizing I was rubbing my arms. "Do you mind if I just grab a bite to eat?" gesturing into the house.

"Go ahead,"

"Come on in," I said opening the door wider.

I rushed into the kitchen to get myself a bowl of cereal, and he sat on one of the mismatched kitchen chairs. "Do you want anything?" I offered.

"No thanks," he declined. "I ate before I came out."

I nodded and sat with my bowl of cereal opposite him.

"Friday at last," he commented.

I nodded with a mouthful of cereal.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for this weekend?" he asked again

I shook my head, the cereal was starting to irritate me now, I did not like being mute.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go somewhere... with me," he said, somewhat sheepishly.

I swallowed my cereal and could feel my heartbeat racing, "I...I'd love to." I managed to choke out.

"Really? On a... date?"

"It would be nice." My favourite crooked smile spread across his face and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle. But then I remembered.

"Damn it." I said.

"What?"

"I said I'd go to the beach with the others... I could always cancel I guess..." I offered.

"And tell them what, you're ditching your best friends so you can go on a date with Edward Cullen? Remember Bella, they don't like me," he pointed out.

"They don't... not like you. They just...."

"Don't like me," he reiterated, nodding.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, actually interested.

"I find people... very easy to read. It's a bit like a sixth sense or something," he joked. "I can tell that people like Jessica do not like me... at all. Lauren, we'll just not go there. Angela, Ben and Newton don't seem to mind me, but at the same time don't feel at ease around me. I am after all 'one of those creepy Cullen's.' I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled. "So I really think it will be better if I don't go... what time do you get back?"

"Err, five-ish I think," I answered.

"So if I pick you up at half five from here, would you be ready to go to dinner?" he asked, smiling.

"....Yeah," I said, trying to remember to breath.

I glanced up at the wall clock, "shoot," I said. "We'd better get going or we are going to be late."

"I don't think so," he said. "But let's go."

I threw my bowl in the sink and grabbed my coat and bag. I followed him to the door, where he spun round to face me. I saw him briefly bit his lip, in what seemed like a deliberation. Before he put his hand on the small of back and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his soft lips, which were surprisingly cold, against mine for a second; it felt like electricity was coursing through my body. He stood there an expectant look on his face, waiting to see if I would push him away. I stared up at him, not saying anything. I soon realized I was going to have to break this silence. I rocked up onto my toes and pressed my lips once again on his, I could feel his lips break into a triumphant grin. I drew my head back and looked at him. His crooked grin was larger than any I had seen on him.

"Let's go," he said breathlessly, taking me by the hand after planting one last kiss on my lips. As we walked to the car, I tried- quite unsuccessfully- to slow my breathing, I was edging toward hyperventilating.

The ride to school we sat in silence, his hand on mine the whole way their. It was a 'nothing needs to be said' silence, not awkward, and I didn't want to ruin the moment. Well that and Edward drove like a maniac and I didn't trust myself to speak without screaming. But true to his word we got to school on time, with minutes to spare.

By the time I had undone my seat belt he was already at my side, opening my door. The parking lot was of cars and people, all of whom had their attention directed at the Volvo. Great I thought. I leaned in closer to Edward, "why are they staring at us?" I whispered in his ear.

"There wondering what the hell is going on," he murmured his lips barely moving. I looked around feeling self-conscious, I noticed the heat returning to my cheeks again. So did Edward. He seemed to find this amusing.

"Well," he said quietly brushing his fingers over my cheeks. "Since I'm already going to hell," he winked, swung his arm over my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I could hear the gasps.

I glared at him, and it just made him chuckle again. His laugh was so beautiful I couldn't help but smile and I put one arm around him and be walked to Spanish.


End file.
